Two sides of the same moon
by TheHaterThatLovesToHate
Summary: Her mother left her 7 letters. She has to deliver them but some wolves-one in particular-gets in the way
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing SM does I'm just using them for entertainment.

From my mothers old diaries she had the change had been painful as she went into detail telling me all about how your bones snapped out of joints and then you would feel like your bursting and then it would be over feeling sore for up to five days later. However, to me it felt like a hard massage like the ones you get when you get a cramp and then I stood in the forest in my true form.

I knew where I had to go I was already there pacing in the woods remembering the last sentence in her book.

_I've told you where to go but not who you must find. All you need to know is the initials B.B._

I do not know who this person was but knew they were special to my mother and apparently to me as well. She had wrote o him often never going into to much detail but telling of the old days when he would swing in the old lemon tree down by the tree or when they had share secret kisses in the dark.

I didn't have many possessions just the set of clothes that were in a bag tied to my leg and seven letters which all had the initials of the special people I would meet while I was in La Push.

_B.B, J.B, C.S, P.A, E.C, C.C, & Mine._

All these people I would meet and would be special in a way and once I met them I would know when to give the letter to them apart from _Mine _for who they were I did not know.

In the diaries it had talked about all five even _Mine_, I even felt like they _were_ mine but for some reason I felt gleeful to meet them yet at the same time frightened for them and myself.

I started to run for the sake of the finding of _B.B _and just to feel the wind all around me and fighting against me.

I came across a petrol stop and walked in once I changed. I walked up to the front with a bottle of water.

"That'll be $2.50, thank you for shopping her come again next time." The zit faced store clerk said with a friendly smile.

"Do you know anyone by the initials B.B?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"B.B…Billy Black, yeah I reckon that'll be the guy you're after he just lives down the road from here. I can give you the address." He said already writing the information down.

I left with a fake smile in thanks and ran quickly to the edge of the woods and started to run, although I wasn't in my true form I still had a few of the things I had when I did like speed, smell and hearing.

The looked worn and old fashioned but just as I imagined it. The door was made of hard wood and the structure itself was surrounded apart from a newer shed by thick and rich forest pulsing with life. My hand banged the door with a light thud loud against the quiet night.

The door swung open to show a man my age dressed in a pair of shorts hand full with cash.

You aren't the pizza guy, are you?" He asked face falling into a frown. "What are you doing knocking on our door at this time of night?"

"I'm here to see a man whose initials are B.B?" I asked looking behind him to see a much older man in a wheelchair roll up to the door.

"That's me, Billy Black." He shouted over the now loud room behind him. "What happened now?"

"Nothing, sir. I am here on regard of a letter sent to you by a Renee Swan." I said the words I had rehearsed over a hundred times now slightly nervous since I had not planned to say anything else.

The smile which had been on his face fell and he said, "Please come in this is not the type of subject discussed outside in the open. Mind the mess ad the people in it."

I followed and we walked into a lounge room filled with 5 people who all went quiet as I sat on the floor next to _Billy's_ chair and dug all the letters out.

"Is... How is Renee?" He asked quietly. "Is she happy?"

"You know yourself better than me, Billy. She died when I was two the only thing I have are these letters and her old high school diaries." I said with a sad smile handing him his letter.

He held it in his hand gently as if holding an injured dove and then finally opened it. The room was quiet apart from everyone's breathing and I shuffled through the letters nervous as I wondered if the man who had answered the door was _J.B_. Finally deciding that it must be looked up and nervously handed it to him than put the rest back in to my bag.

Billy finally cleared his throat, wiping his eyes off with the sleeves of his shirt. "T-thank you Isabella, for coming out here and giving me this memory. Um…It tells me you've come here and need to give out a few letters to some special people, would you mind telling me who they are?"

I pulled them out. "Yours, your son's, P.A, C.S, E.C, C.C & Mine. All I got was her diaries telling me all I needed to know about the past." I handed then to him. "Now if, you'll excuse me I need to go now."

"Why don't you stay?" One of the other guys asked. "We ordered a few pizzas and we're going to watch a game." The youngest of the group said with a smile as he put his hand in front of me. "I'm Seth."

"Bella." I said grasping his hand in a vice grip. "Whose playing?" I asked with a smile as the door bell rang.

Did you like it?

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing SM does I'm just using them for entertainment.**

Was just checking my e-mail's last night and did a little happy dance, thank you everyone who reviewed or put me or my stories on alert I'm glad you like it.

Now I didn't tell you how often I'll update but I'm hoping to every 1-3 days and that's on all my stories.

Apparently Billy had made a deal with the guys about pizzas and how much they could eat; he would buy 20 pizzas all up and would make them pay $5 for a whole pizza. This was O.K with me since I had gotten money from my mother's will when I turned 18 although I probably looked 21 to anyone with untrained eyes.

"Isabella, do you usually eat a lot?" Billy asked as I dug into my backpack pulling nearly everything out until I was finally able to retrieve my wallet pulling out enough change to make $10 and handing it to him with a smile.

"Yeah." I mumbled grabbing two meat lovers and started to eat the first one. "So are all the things in my mothers diary true, sir?" My mother and him had made a code long ago before she had left him about her changing and hoping he still remembered I asked. "About the lemon tree and what's hidden underneath? About the secrets in the dark and of long forgotten hope? Do the tales still hold true?"

He was silent for a moment before he replied. "They still hold true, dear. Please stop calling me 'sir' my name is Billy. You hold the right of calling me that since you are Renee's daughter."

"Then call me Bella, Isabella was my grandmother." I said smiling, as I turned towards the T.V ready to get lost in a goof football game and not having to worry for at least a while.

"Since you have been reading Renee's diaries I can guess you hold the same secret she does other wise you would of come running in here guns blazing?" He asked casually and although I wasn't watching the others I knew they were still, waiting for my reply with rapt attention.

"Do you know who my father is, Billy?" I asked him with sudden anger looking him dead in the eyes. He stared back as if we were in a staring match but neither of us looked away.

"No, Bella and I know neither do you. Why such a question?" He asked note moving an inch or moving his eyes from mine.

"I know as well as you do, Billy, that if you did not know him from here where both Renee's and yours bloodline's have lived here for generations that, that would make him human which would make me a half-blood. However, you don't allow half-bloods into La Push and into your culture, do you Billy?" He looked down in shame about what I had just said. "I know you loved her and she you but neither of you could act on it and now you know you can never do so what are you going to do with me? The proof she was in another mans arms and not yours?"

His mouth was in a line showing me he was trying to hold back his anger and I was nearly to the end of my first mission. "Or did you never love her truly?"

The single sound and feel of his son's hand on my cheek was fast, quick and painless. "Never talk to him like that ever again, you soulless bitch!" He shouted at me as I stood up silently behind Billy's chair.

Before anyone could stop me I bent down to Billy's ear saying 10 words which all burned my tongue as they left my mouth. "Hello, goodbye, may you remember me as your heart dies." I finished it off with a gentle kiss to his forehead.

As was at the door in seconds, which was quite fast but not fast enough to get out before, Billy's body fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

The other 6 men started to shout and I could feel them quick behind me but before I ran at my full speed I said to them. "You may want to find me but know this only one of you know the true place and the one right question to ask so think before you come to me." I said and was off before they blinked knowing they would not chase me but think and I knew I would have to wait for _him_.

Did you like it? Who's him? Even though you probably know who it is.

Review please.


End file.
